Proposal
by Merisela
Summary: Rukia and her girls are waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, and slowly but surly, Rukia starts losing her patients. What so important that he has to say anyways?... One-shot


"He's late." I whispered to myself. I looked down at the untouched salad on my plate. Why would he tell me to come here as fast as possible? I'm going to kick his ass once I saw him again.

"You say something?" asked Rangiku as she played with her ice cubes in the glass.

"No," I said, smiling at her direction "it was nothing."

"Are you sure Ichigo said to meet him here?" Momo question, noticing how depress I've gotten.

"Yea, were we had our first date…" I said as I slowly grew silent again.

"Really?" Rangiku asked, a bit surprised "I never saw Ichigo as the romantic type."

"Rangiku, really?" Momo said, looking at her "Have you not seen the tons of roses and the expensive dates?"

"Never, to be honest," she shrugged "I never paid attention."

"Well, it's only you;" Momo smiled at me "Ichigo is like in love with Rukia."

"I know that Momo," she put her arm around my shoulder "they were the couple of the year in high school."

"Really," I blushed a bit "you'll thought that?"

"Of course," she smirked "You beat Momo and Shiro by a landslide."

"Not even." Momo defended. "Any ways, that was like five years ago."

"Yes, even," Rangiku started laughing "That's why I rather be single then taken."

"I'm leaving." I said as I got up from my seat "I'll kick Ichigo's ass later."

"But what if-" Momo was cut off by a car loudly stopping in front of the restaurant. We could hear men yelling for another to run in. Wait, was that Renji and Shiro?

"What the fuck?" Rangiku questioned as, out of the blue, Ichigo almost knocked down the front door. Behind, pushing him in, was Renji and Shiro.

"Ichigo?" I said, unable to move from there sudden entrance. He slowly walked toward me.

"Rukia, thank god you're still-" he was cut off from my hand making contact with his face.

"Why did you take so long? I've been here since two, and it's about to be five!" I yelled, my eyes stinging a bit.

"I can explain," Renji interpreted, walking in between us as we glared at one another "Ichigo would have been here early, but he had to pick me up because I wanted to watch. Then, Toushiro heard about it and he wanted to come. Then we forgot about the ring, so we had to drive all the way back to his house. And while there, we couldn't find it. So, we went to his parents house where we found out that Ichigo's father had dropped the ring under the couch while trying to show it off. So we got down looking for it, and about thirty minutes later, it was found. Then we-"

"I think we get the point, Renji." Rangiku interpreted, she was falling asleep.

"So that means…" I said as I saw Ichigo get on one knee in front of me. I could hear Momo awing over there by her boyfriend and Rangiku cheering him on.

"Rukia, I'm sorry I took so long," he started "We've been going out for five years and this is the first place I took you out on a real date…So I was wondering," he gulped in "Will you marry me?" My mouth wouldn't move, my brain was completely gone, and I was crying.

"Say yes already," Renji said as a crowd started forming around us "You're making a scene."

"Rukia?" Ichigo worriedly said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I could barely say "Yes, yes, yes!" I jumped into his arms as he hugged me and spined me around. The crowd started clapping and awing.

"Here," he said as he put me down "This is yours." Slowly, he slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I had a huge smile on my face and tears running down my cheeks.

"I love you, Ichigo..." I sobbed as I observed the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Kiss her!" Momo yelled as she hugged her boo in awe. The crowd slowly started following her, cheering 'kiss her'.

"Ok, ok." Ichigo said as he looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Kuchiki Rukia!" Ichigo proudly said, holding me in are kiss.

* * *

**A new One-shot for all those IchiRuki lovers. That's was a true life event, it happened to a close friend of my mom's and i was there. She cried a whole lot and all everyone else could do was awe. So, what do you think? Was it good? Plz Review!! they make me smile!XD**


End file.
